


Forgiveness

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Forgiveness<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Stargate Atlantis<br/>Character: Dr. Elizabeth Weir<br/>Challenge/Prompt: 100women, 097, (writer's choice) guilt<br/>Word Count: 121<br/>Pairing: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: I can't cry over this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forgiveness  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Character: Dr. Elizabeth Weir  
> Challenge/Prompt: 100women, 097, (writer's choice) guilt  
> Word Count: 121  
> Pairing: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: I can't cry over this.

Title: Forgiveness  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Character: Dr. Elizabeth Weir  
Challenge/Prompt: 100women, 097, (writer's choice) guilt  
Word Count: 121  
Pairing: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
Rating: PG  
Summary: I can't cry over this.

\--

I won't cry about anything, though we almost lost him tonight.

His arms encircle my waist; I can feel the warmth of his chest against my back through layers of clothing, and his hands stroke the skin beneath my shirt as if he can't get enough of it, his breath warm against my throat.

We shouldn't be this close, but damn it-- he nearly died, again.

I keep sending them into situations like this. How long can John's team come back just this side of dead, alive enough for me to send them out on one more mission?

I know he senses my guilt; his lips start to trace my neck with kisses.

He wants to take it away.

He can't.

\--


End file.
